


Sherlock and Redbeard

by TinyMonsters



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, I miss my dog, Redbeard was an excellent First Mate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyMonsters/pseuds/TinyMonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can probably guess the plot from the tags</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock and Redbeard

Sherlock was scared. Redbeard was laying on the floor, panting heavily, and occasionally coughing. It was obvious that the dog was very sick. 

Sometimes the dog would look up at Sherlock, almost as if he was waiting patiently for Sherlock to fix whatever it was that was wrong with him. 

All Sherlock could do however, was sit there and pet Redbeard in an effort to comfort him. 

Sherlock is only 12 years old, and even though he’s the smartest person on the planet (in his opinion), he still doesn’t know what to do to help Redbeard. His big brother Mycroft *might* be a little smarter than he is (not that he would ever tell that to his brother). But, Mycroft had admitted earlier that even he didn’t know what to do for the dog. Sherlock wasn’t happy with that answer. Mycroft always fixed everything for him before, and he didn’t understand why his brother wasn’t helping him now. 

Sherlock’s parents were speaking quietly in the other room. Sherlock didn’t know that they were discussing how they were going to tell him that Redbeard was probably not going to live much longer. The veterinarian had said the dog was not in pain, and gave them the option to let Sherlock have some time with the dog, or to end things quickly. They’d made their decision awhile ago, and were just giving Sherlock and Redbeard a little while longer before they would be giving the veterinarian permission to put the dog down. They hadn’t told Sherlock yet however. 

Sherlock’s Mum was worried about how they were going to explain this to him. He was a very intelligent child, but he was also very sensitive. Redbeard was the only living creature that Sherlock had seemed to form an emotional attachment with. She wasn’t sure how they were going to help him after the dog was gone. 

Redbeard had been part of the Holmes family ever since Sherlock had been very little. One of Sherlock’s very first memories was when his parents took him and Mycroft to pick out a puppy. Sherlock and Redbeard had been inseparable ever since that day. When Sherlock wasn't experimenting with (or on) Redbeard, they were constantly playing "Pirates". Redbeard had been an excellent First Mate. Always followed orders.

Sherlock’s Mum watched the two friends from across the room, as Sherlock read “Treasure Island” to the dog, and realized suddenly that her son was proving just how observant he was. Sherlock was occasionally sniffling, and wiping tears from his eyes. Redbeard lay there, softly wagging his tail against the wood floor as he listened to the story.

**Author's Note:**

> I was missing my dog (I'm using his name for my AO3 name). I've been using writing as a form of stress relief lately, and this story just kind of showed up.


End file.
